


What is this feeling?

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Skype, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Patton and Roman are best friends and both youtubers, though they live a bit far from each other. After collaborating on a video Roman feels... something.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	What is this feeling?

Patton sat in front of his computer smiling at his best friend Roman who he was on a skype call with. They have been friends now for years, and have done many things and made several decisions together. For example their jobs, both youtubers, now famous. Patton makes various cooking tutorials though he utterly fails in all of them and most end in him buying something at the store because his actual creations are a mess of charred and burned unrecognizable food. Patton also makes tutorials for various tasks and general simple vlogs about life shit, though he doesn’t call them life shit even though life could be shit but that's not family friendly! Roman did videos that were quite different, his were showcasing his talents as an actor and his singing voice. By now Roman had done many music covers and one man plays with heavy editing to help the fact that he was playing all the characters in the plays. Though it was what Roman enjoyed. Never had they done any videos together though, but Patton wanted to bring up the topic on their skype call.

“Um Roman I had an Idea.”

“Oooooo! What is it?”   
“Well would you like to do a video sometime?” Patton asked him and yawned. 

“Hm… OF COURSE I WOULD!!”

Patton giggled softly, “Um what should we do?”

“A cooking video maybe, and maybe we could do a play… I’ll finally have another actor for my show.”

“Yeah!! That sounds great!” Patton agreed.

Roman grinned at his friend over the webcam proudly then pulled out a notebook. “Now we should talk about preparations.” Roman started going on and on about what they could do and make and what they might need for supplies. He was absolutely ecstatic about this whole idea and thing. He couldn’t wait to do it with Patton. It had been almost an hour till Roman looked up to see Patton slumped back on his bed fast asleep. Roman smiled softly at the sight of his friend asleep and decided to be a bit quieter and sing a bit. He decided right away he wouldn’t end the call, maybe Patton would wake up and they could talk a bit longer. He enjoyed seeing his friend anyway, they lived a few cities away and don’t see each other enough at all in his standards. Roman sighed softly relaxed by the sounds of Patton fast asleep, soon though he too was lulled to sleep. 

Patton woke in the morning and looked up to see his computer’s camera still on and skype still open. He saw Roman on the screen fast asleep. Patton ended the call then got ready for the day. 

It wasn’t for several hours that Roman woke up. He looked around and yawned then saw his computer still open. He had probably fallen asleep while on call with Patton. The voice of Remus, Roman’s brother popped into his head. 

“Technically you both indirectly slept together.” the voice said with a sligh suggestive tone then broke out into laughter. 

Roman laughed at the thought. Sure it was true, they both slept while on call together. He decided to pull out his phone and text Patton. 

[Call last night was nice, Hope you slept well… though i imagine you did because we slept together ;) can’t wait to make a video together!]

[yeah! Can’t wait and it was nice!! I could drive to you in the next few days for filming the video!!!!!!]

[ok Pat, see you then! Can’t wait to see you in person again, it’s been too long!]

[yeah! See you then!!]

Roman smiled softly to himself and put his phone down,he realized he should prepare for Patton coming over. He couldn’t allow his friend who was going to be driving several hours to get to his apartment to stay in his hotel, NO SIR! Patton would absolutely be allowed to sleep over. It’s been way too long since they had last seen each other anyway. 

Roman spent the next day preparing for Patton and buying supplies. 

Patton spent the day relaxing and making sure he had the next few days off. Then when it was the next day he got up early and drove over to see roman. 

Roman waited in anticipation for Patton’s arrival; he had received a text from his pal that he was on his way and since then he had been absolutely anxious to see him again. He was excited. 

It was around noon when Patton finally arrived, Roman had just finished up making them some lunch at the time. 

Patton stood at the door and knocked.

Roman as soon as he heard the knock rushed open and threw the door open. “PATTON!” he grinned widely and pulled the other into a bone crushing hug. 

Patton was quick to hug back then smiled at Roman, “Roman!” 

Roman pulled Patton inside and over to the couch to chat. They caught up with each other and cuddled watching disney. Roman looked over seeing Patton’s smiled… he felt a feeling he hadn’t had before, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

The next day they filmed together, a cooking video together, Roman showed off his talents of being able to cook without burning a thing. Patton was absolutely impressed.

They posted the video soon after and it got great reviews their subscribers loved it (and secretly shipped the two). Roman agreed with Patton that they needed to get together more often, maybe at least once a month they agreed. 

They had done a multitude of videos, today was their tenth. Roman stood with Patton in his kitchen and stared at him. He had always felt this feeling around patton… but finally he was able to put a word to it. A special word to it he never realized felt this amazing. Roman stared at Patton dreamily then smiled softly. Roman thought once more, he was positive he knew what he was feeling. He looked at Patton forgetting they even had their camera recording and told him how he felt. “Patton… I love you.” He said quietly but loud enough to hear his own voice over the beating of his heart. It may have seemed sudden or abrupt but to Roman it was something he should have expressed to Patton a long time ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a writing game on a discord server


End file.
